More and more people are using mobile devices in personal and business settings for a variety of purposes. These devices are often used by individuals to send and receive emails, manage appointments, share media files, consume media content, and perform a plethora of other activities, sometimes from remote or unusual locations. As these devices continue to grow in popularity and provide an increasing number of business applications, enterprise mobile applications are providing employees with means to access networked enterprise applications from their mobile device. Users are able to access their emails, documents, and other mobile applications across multiple different devices with the advent of cloud-based applications and devices.
As mobile users spend time in public places, they access sensitive content by frequently checking email, notes, and opening sensitive documents on their mobile devices. Mobile users who create and read documents in public places access various confidential and secure content on their mobile devices. Currently, such consumers of secure content on mobile devices risk exposing the secure content to the public if they access such content on their mobile devices in public because the secure content is still displayed in plain view and/or played back on the users' mobile devices. When users access such secure content in a public setting, any bystander may be able to view and/or listen to the secure content. Such confidential content may even be stolen without knowledge of the mobile user when someone close to the mobile device takes a photograph, video, and/or audio recording of the confidential content accessed on the user's mobile device in public. Conventional systems do not allow an employee to access such secure data in a public setting without exposing the content to any nearby onlookers. Thus, users must currently decide between the risk of exposing sensitive and confidential content and being productive when they are in a public setting.